SITG: Trapped in Halloween
by Kayla Elric
Summary: After finding a strange grove of trees in the forest surrounding Kong, the Gorillaz and Adria find themselves in a weird new world. Where nighmares are realities, and a simple costume can help you fit in with the rest. Destination: Halloweentown. R&R!
1. Act One

**KK: Listen up, Sunshine in the Graveyard fans! I have a real treat for you! To get you all ready for the sequel, we're gonna put up a cool new short story. Kinda like an in-between-'quel.**

**Murdoc: An in-b'tween-'quel? Are ya on some new medication or summink?**

**KK: (innocent look) I don't know! (smiles)**

**Murdoc: Ugh, christ. . .**

**KK: Ignoring you, psycho. Anyway, on to our story. And trust me, I think that just by the title, you'll figure out what's gonna happen to our five heroes. If not, then sucks to be you!**

**_Trapped In Halloween: Act One_**

Time: around 5:45 PM. Not exactly the same-old routine day around Kong Studios. Noodle hadn't been seen for a whole hour, especially since she was needed at a group "meeting", and everyone was stressing their brains out looking for her.

"Did you check the cinema?" asked a panic-stricken Russel.

"Yeah, twice!" 2D answered. "What about the cafe?"

"We're already _in_ the cafe, face-ache!" Murdoc growled furiously, smacking the singer upside the head. "Do us all a favor an' grow a brain!"

"Well, where haven't we checked?" Russel now looked as if he was going to have a massive heart attack.

Adria shrugged. "I dunno. Just calm down, Russ. She couldn't have gotten far. She's probably playing a game or something."

"Why would I do that, Adria-san?" a small voice asked behind the group.

Everyone jumped and turned around. Sure enough, Noodle was there, staring up at everyone with an innocent look on her face, wondering why her friends were looking at her so strangely.

"Where the hell have you been?" Adria asked, her hand on her chest over her heart, desperately wanting it to slow its pace.

"Oh, I was in the woods, Adria-san," the young Jap replied. "The woods on the far side of the graveyard. I found something really strange there."

"Wot didja find?" 2D asked, still rubbing the back of his head where he was hit.

"Yeah, wot could ya find that was so interestin'?" Murdoc sneered.

"I do not know exactly what it was -- I was a bit confused myself -- but it looked like this weird grove of trees, and they each had a different picture on them."

"Like what?" Now, Russel was curious.

"I think one had a Christmas tree on it, and another had a turkey on it. There were a whole other bunch of trees, too."

It was then that Murdoc rolled his eyes, groaned, and looked at Adria. Or, glared. "Garrison, 'ow many times did ya let this girl watch the _Nightmare Before Christmas_ wit' ya?"

"Only once-"

Noodle stomped her foot fiercely in irritation. "I am not lying, Murdoc-san! I saw it, I really saw it!"

Then, with a grin on her face, Adria elbowed her boyfriend in the arm and motioned for him to come close. "She's just a little kid, Muds. Let's just go and play along."

Giving up, the Satanist sighed. "Fine. We'll go. Jus' as long as we can get back 'ere in time for me to catch my TV show."

"Well, that settles it. Lead the way, Noodle."

With a smile, she nodded and bowed. "Domo origatou, Adria-san."

Without further stalls, the four made their way to the carpark, which had the door closest to the forest of the Studios lot. They also needed to take a car down their anyway; there was a long ride down. Then, as the five passed through the doorway to get the Geep outside, 2D brought something up.

"Noodle, the forest would take ya 'bout an hour t' get down to walkin', an' you've only been gone an hour."

Murdoc scoffed. "Nice math skills, brainache."

"Shut up, Muds. Anyway, 'ow'd ya get back 'ere so quickly?"

"Well, I-uh, kind of. . .borrowed the Geep?"

"Noods, why'd ya go and 'ave t' do that? Y'could've crashed it!"

"I am sorry, Murdoc-san. I guess I was not thinking. . ." Noodle crawled into the back seat of the Geep, her head bent forward. Until she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she had to look up. It was Adria, giving her a comforting smile.

"Don't worry about Muds, Noodle. He's probably just PMS-ing again."

Hearing this, Murdoc looked to the backseat and glared at his girlfriend. She only glared back, but just for fun.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After what seemed like a quick ride to the forest (well, to everyone except Murdoc, of course), and after getting some directions from Noodle on where to park the Geep, the five started to look for the strange grove of trees, having absolutely no luck whatsoever.

"Noods," 2D called out, "I don' see any weird trees."

No response.

"Noods? NOODS?" 2D called again and again. "Where are ya?"

"_Now_, where the fuck is she?" groaned Murdoc, smacking himself in the forehead in frustration.

"I FOUND IT!" Obviously, it was her voice. The other four ran to where Noodle's voice seemed to be coming from. Sure enough, she was standing in the clearing of a grove of trees. Sure enough, they all had pictures on them, as she had described them.

The four all gazed around in utter amazement. As weird and unworldly as it may have seemed, their little Japanese friend wasn't lying. But, then again, she barely lied at all.

"Holy mother of the gods," Adria gasped.

"I can't believe it," Russel said, blinking several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

" 'Ow the fuck couldn't I 'ave seen this part of the woods b'fore?" That came from Murdoc, and Adria couldn't help but snicker.

Finally, everyone's gazes were all drawn to one particular tree. On it was a makeshift picture of a Jack-O-Lantern. It was, supposedly, the portal to Halloweentown.

"I'm thinkin' that's the entrance to that place where it's always Halloween, right?" asked Russel.

As if that was a password, the nose of the drawing turned a quarter turn to the left, and the Jack-O-Lantern, which was obviously now a door, opened. Then there was a flash of white light. The five covered their eyes to block it, but to no avail. . .


	2. Act Two

**KK: YES! I _knew_ this story was going to get popular quickly!**

**Murdoc: Popular? Less than five people reviewed!**

**KK: Well, I think this story is gonna get popular quickly, okay!**

**Murdoc: An' ya call _me_ the psycho?**

**KK: Y'know, if you weren't so frickin' hot, I'd murder you right now.**

**_Trapped In Halloween Act Two_**

_Where the hell am I? An' why does my head hurt so much. . .?_

Slowly, Russel opened his large white eyes, his head throbbing in pain with each passing second it took. As they finally opened completely, he noticed something that was strapped to his face and around his skull. A mask!

He immediately sat up and pulled it off his head. Turning it around and looking down at it, he nocticed it was a hockey mask with a red V-shape in the center of the top. Next his attention was drawn to what he was wearing: a torn-up, gray long-sleeved shirt with tears across one of the shoulders and across the front, and a pair of faded jeans with what looked like grease stains on them (no, not food-grease stains, like you all might be thinking!). His own sneakers were still on, but the bottoms were caked with mud, like he had just come out of. . .a lake.

"How the hell did this-" The drummer was interrupted by the sounds of moaning as his friends, who were all laying on the ground beside him, came back into consciousness. "You guys okay?" he asked, not paying any attention to where they were.

2D was the first to respond, sitting up slowly. "I feel a bit chilly," he replied. He looked down and gasped. He was dressed in a black, 19th-century gala ensemble, along with a black velvet cape. On his lap was a mask that looked as if it could only cover one-half of his face. This confused him more, but he tried not to think that much of it, since it would only worsen _his_ own headache. And, since he was such a curious person, that could probably be considered, mission: impossible.

"Wot the 'ell am I dressed in?"

Following his awakening, Adria, Noodle, and Murdoc all sat up. And they, too, were all dressed in strange outfits.

Adria had on a thin lavender party dress. She also had two cats ears attached to her head and a matching tail attached to her backside. She gave one of the ears and even the tail a tug, and strangely, they felt as if they were attached to her own body!

Noodle had on a pair of big ears, too, but also a pair of small bat wings on her back. She wore a short black dress with long sleeves.

For Murdoc, it was a different story. He was still wearing his original jeans and boots, but his usual grey shirt was replaced by a dirty red-and-green striped sweater. He also felt something heavy on his right hand. Lifting it up, he could see that he was wearing a glove with jointed blades strapped to the fingers. All he could say was, "Damn!".

Noodle whimpered in fear, he body coiling up. "Where are we?" she asked.

Adria looked around but surpirsingly remained calm. "We're in a graveyard." She stood up, everyone else following. "Actually, this is hard to believe, but we're in the Halloweentown graveyard."

"Who cares 'ow we got in?" 2D panicked. "I wanna get out _now_!"

"Same here, man," Russel agreed, picking up a machete that lay behind him. "But I wanna find out who put us in these weird getups, an' why."

"They're 'Alloween-themed, ya dunce," said Murdoc.

"Well, duh, you jackass. Don' make me break your nose _again_!"

"Stop fighting, you two," Noodle spoke out. "We will never resolve anything if you argue."

"Is everything alright over here?" an unfamiliar voice asked from behind the group. Everyone jumped and instantly turned around.

Standing behind them was none other than Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King and the biggest celebrity in Halloweentown. He was even so tall, he towered an inch or two over 2D. Noodle trembled slightly and ran behind Russel, cowering behing him.

"I heard some arguing," Jack continued, "and I wanted to see if you all were okay."

"Oh, we're fine, thanks," Adria replied, very casually, as if she had met this creature before. She extended her hand. "I'm Adria."

Jack took her slender hand in his cold, bony one and shook it. "Jack Skellington. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too; I've heard so much about you from where I come from."

"Where, exactly, is that?"

"The U.K."

"Ohh. . .wait, you five are human?"

Now Adria felt a tad intimidated. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not exactly, but it's a good thing you're wearing those costumes, otherwise people would see you as a bit strange. By the way, who are the four behind you?"

"Oh, they're my friends, Noodle, 2D, Murdoc, and Russel." She turned around and pointed to them as they were introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Jack smiled. "So, you all have never been around Halloweentown before?"

"We jus' arrived," answered 2D. "We're all a bit. . .confused."

Jack gave a hearty laugh. "Well, you don't have to worry about that. If you want, I'll show you all into town."

"That would be heavily appreciated," said Russel, feeling a bit more at ease.

"Okay then. Follow me." Jack then led the five through the graveyard and to the front gates of the town. They stopped there, and Jack turned his head to face 2D and Russel. "You two had best put those masks on now; I think you'd blend in better."

The drummer and the singer nodded in response and placed the masks on their faces. 2D then lightly tapped Adria on the shoulder.

" 'Ow do I look?" he asked her.

"Like the Phantom of the Opera," she laughed. "I'm sorry, but I'm more used to seeing Muds in a cape."

2D scoffed. "Gee, 'fanks."

With a loud screech, the gates opened, and closed with a fierce bang against the hard ground after the group had stepped in.

"I don't think you'll be back in time to see your TV show, Muds," Adria whispered jokingly. Murdoc only rolled his eyes.

"We'll need to go see the mayor to see if he approves of your stay here in town," Jack announced. "Not to worry, though; he's not mean at all. But he prefers to stay in a good mood."

The group then proceeded to walk through what seemed like an abandoned Halloweentown, to the town hall to find the mayor outside, polishing a window. Jack cleared his throat to get his attention.

The Mayor turned around. "Why, hello, Jack. Who are your friends?"

"These five are newcomers to Halloweentown from far away, Mayor. They are Adria, Noodle, um, 2D, Murdoc, and Russel. Did I get your names right?"

"Perfect," Adria replied, smiling.

"How marvelous!" The Mayor kept a smile on his face, so 2D, Murdoc, and Russel saw this as a bit awkward. What was even more awkward to them was the fact that they had seen a face on the back on the Mayor's head before he turned around. "I'll call a town meeting, and everyone can get to know you all."

"Um, thank you, sir," Noodle said, quietly. She was still a bit frightened, but she always remembered her manners.


	3. Act Three

**KK:And, we're on to the next chapter! Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Murdoc:(cough) Psycho. (cough)**

**KK:(glares at him) Moron. Oh, and I apologize for all those out there who think this story is a bit boring. It's gonna get better, I promise.**

**2D:I 'fink it's great!**

**Murdoc:Suck-up.**

**_Act Three_**

Time: 9 PM, sharp. The town meeting was to begin in around ten minutes or so. And, for nine out of those ten, the five were still rathre confused about this strange series of events.

"We are _so_ goin' to die," Russel groaned.

"Get a'old of yaself, lards," growled Murdoc. "We jus' 'ave t' get outta 'ere _b'fore_ they kill us."

"Have you guys even _seen_ _The Nightmare Before Christmas_?" Adra asked. "I've seen it at least fifty times, and everyone's supposed to be really nice. And so far, that's kinda true."

"Love, lemme explain summink t' ya: it's a fuckin' _movie_! Technically, that means that not everythin' can be explained, so we don' really know if the movie's all it's cracked up t' be." The bassist then turned his attention downward toward his hand, and stared at the knives attached to the glove. "The sooner we get outta 'ere, the sooner we can get back t' livin' our _real_ lives again."

"Amen to that. I wish I knew a spell that could get us out of this mess."

"Love, ya Magick spells ain't gonna 'elp us much," 2D sulked.

"We're going to start now, everyone," Jack said, walking up to the group. "I'll introduce you all, and then you'll come on stage and tell us something about yourselves, if you want. Until then, stage backstage." He then walked over to a pedestal on stage and started to talk to the audience.

"Thank you all for coming tonight," he began. "Our meeting, this time, is based around an event that happened earlier this morning. As I went on my daily walk outside town in the nearby graveyard, I came across five people that are new to these parts. Now, I'd like you all to meet them."

The five looked out and heard the large commotion coming from what sounded like a larger audience than they had intended to be facing. And now, they were all worried about how all of them were going to react.

Jack then turned his head to them. "It's alright now, you five. Come on out."

Nodding, all of them walked out onstage. Several of the townspeople - or creatures - gasped in awe. Another few startd conversations with the person next to them about who these newcomers were. And a few more let out whistles when Adria stepped out, who tried not to blush, and surprisingly succeeded. She, 2D, Noodle, Murdoc, and Russel, on the other hand, only tried to convince themselves that this all could not be real.

"Miss," Jack said, turning to Adria, "would you like to come up and say something?"

Adria, of course, put on her most confident smile and took the Pumpkin King's place up at the pedestal. She then adjusted the microphone and cleared her throat.

"Um, hello. My name is Adria, and me and my friends here are kinda new around here, so if we seem a bit strange to you all, I'm really sorry about that." She laughed. Then a few members of the audience joined in.

"Anyway, I'll just introduce you to everyone myself, so they don't have to be nervous about coming up themselves. The shortest one is Noodle. She's a bit like my little sister and she's really polite. I'm sure you'll all like her.

"The one with the blue hair is 2D He's a really great singer, and one of my best friends." She turned her head back to see 2D expose a cute smile.

Adria continued. "Now, the really big one is Russel. No offense, dude. He plays drums and is a really easy-going guy. You'll all like him, too.

"And last, but not least, is Murdoc. He plays bass guitar, and he's kinda my boyfriend, so guys, I'm sorry, but I'm kinda unavailable." She was about to laugh when she heard a few of the male audience members groan in disappointment. "Oh, and a bit of a warning: try not to get on Murdoc's bad side, 'cuz he has a mighty big one. So, just be warned.

"And as for me, I've got a bad attitude, but I can be really nice once you get to know me. And, I'm a bit different from even the people around where _I_ come from, so I'm sorry if I'm more different than anybody else over here." She pointed behind her. "And well, that's about it, so thanks for listening."

The crowd cheered and whisted loudly as Adria stepped down from the pedestal and. _I guess I was right_, she thought. _People from Halloweentown _are_ really nice._

Jack retook his place on the pedestal and started to talk again. "Thank you for those interesting introductions, miss." He then turned his attention to the crowd. "Now, everyone, what do _you_ all think? Should we let these newcomers stay?"

Each person in the audience turned to the one next to them and started to debate. Finally, after a minute or two, everyone either nodded their heads or shouted out something.

"It's decided then," said Jack. "Now, will you all agree to stay?" He turned his skull to the group standing behind him.

Adria motioned for the others to huddle, and they did as they were instructed. "Can we please stay, you guys?" she whispered. "This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance!"

"You know, it is not _that _bad," Noodle agreed. "It _is_ kind of cool."

"That's for sure, Noods," said Russel. "We'll be escapin' the interview with one of those teen music mag companies. Muds, whaddya think?"

Murdoc sighed. He knew he had lost any chances of them going back to the normal world with him. However, this opportunity could be interesting for him...

"Well, I guess it's okay," he replied. " 'K, break." Everyone broke the huddle and faced the crowd once again. They had all forgotten to ask 2D for _his_ opinion.

"We'd love to stay for a while," Adria said, she herself not even realizing that they forgot about the singer.

Finally, he spoke up. And, typically, he wasn't thrilled. So, who was he gonna complain to?

Murdoc.

"But, Muds, everybody's dead, it looks like the 'Rock It' vid, an' I really need t'-"

"Shut ya fuckin' trap, Tusspot." Murdoc's voice got louder so now, even Jack could hear him. "So, I guess we'll stay for a while."

"Splendid!" Jack then looked down at his pocket and pulled out a silver pocketwatch. He flipped it open and checked the time. "Oh, no! I must be going, everyone! I'll be back in a half an hour to give you five the grand tour of the town. Until then, you should become acquainted with the townspeople." Jack made sure he spoke quickly but coherently. Then he walked down the stage steps and sped out the front doors.

Within five seconds upon Jack's departure, the townspeople all got up and started grouping into conversation "clouds'. And, three out of our five heroes followed the skeleton's directions and turned into new social butterflies: Murdoc, Russel, and 2D. The singer did need a bit of self support, though, before he could walk off. Adria and Noodle, however, sat on the edge of the stage and watch everyone curiously.

"This is kind of scary, Adria-san," little Noodle confessed, trying hard not to seem like a coward.

"Don't worry, Noodle," Adria said. "We've seen this movie at least a thousand times. What could you possibly be scared of?"

As if completely ironic, a fat clown with sharp teeth and a sinister cackle, riding a unicycle, sped past the two. Noodle covered her head with her hands and shook in fear, whimpering a bit.

Seeing this, Adria placed her arm over the young girl's shoulder. "Guess we shouldn't've seen _Stephen King's IT_, right?" She laughed slightly. "I don't like clowns either, Noods, but being afraid of one person shouldn't stop you from getting to know others. C'mon, let's go mingle." Taking Noodle's hand, Adria led her off the stage. They then walked over to a group of three children. They did look very familiar, though.

"Just go over and start a conversation," Adria coaxed, giving her friend a little push forward. The three childrenthen turned around to see who was behind them. They were dressed up as a devil, a witch, and a little skeleton, and they looked to be about three, four, or even five years younger than Noodle.

"Um, hello," the young Jap said shyly.

"Hello," all three replied in almost monotone voices.

"I'm Noodle. What are your names?"

To this, the devil replied "Lock". The witch replied "Shock". And the skeleton answered simply by saying "Barrel".

"Nice to meet you, Noodle," Shock said rather politely, her hands behind her back.

"Thank you. I am sorry if I seem a little bit shy."

Lock casually leaned up against the wall. "Don't worry about it. You're a newbie 'round here."

"Good point." Noodle finally remembered something from the movie. "I heard that you three are Halloweentown's best trick-or-treaters."

"The best around," said Barrel, lifting his mask to take a lick of a lollipop he was holding.

" 'Tricking' is the best part of the job," said Lock. All three then broke out in mischievious laughter.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it, Noods?" asked Adria. "I'm gonna go make some friends of my own. T.T.Y.L, kid!" Adria then disappeared and into the crowd looking for Murdoc. Noodle then turned back to the other three after quickly waving to her friend.

"Have _you _done any tricking in your time?" asked Shock.

"I do enjoy it, but I am not that good at it."

"We'll all teach you." Barrel then completely removed his mask, Lock and Shock following.

"I like the 'treat' past a little better, though."

"Oh, so you're a candy fiend, like Barrel?" asked Lock and Shock in unison. The small skeleton boy only glared at the other two in response.

"Yes, I will admit it. So, how much do you guys know about tricks?"

"Everything..."


End file.
